Girls are such a drag
by KonohaKunoichi12
Summary: Girls are such a drag... That's what Shika always says, right? Well, he's lucky. Kiba ain't a girl. RnR, minna! If you CLICK, Kiba'll LICK! Haha!


Lui : Mou... as usual... I'm just another fanfic author...

Kiba : Yeah, she doesn't own 'Naruto'!!

Shika : Get on with it...

Lui : Alright!! This'll be a ShikaxKiba fanfic!!

Shika : WHAT!?! Sorry, gurl, I'm already with Ino.

Lui : Che, so what?? You look adorable with fang-boy, here.

Kiba : B... But we're both guys!?!?

Lui : Don't worry... It wont be a lemon or lime. Friendship, plus some small fluff...

Kiba : Hm... I still have a bad feeling it'll have some kissing scenes...

Lui : Nah. Trust me, Kiba.

Kiba : Che... Fine...

Shika : Just no kissing, alright!?

Lui : No kisses between you guys. Right.

Kiba : Alright, let's gooo!!

****

**GIRLS ARE SUCH A DRAG...**

14 year old Inuzuka Kiba hummed a tune while skipping happily on the Konohagakure streets.  
His destination, one. Nara Shikamaru's house. Since Chouji died in their battle against the Akatsuki, Tsunade, the Godaime decided that Kiba will replace the Akimichi as Shikamaru's partner.

Both of them, at first, dislike each other. They were different. The differences that made them apart. But slowly, as time went on, the Nara and the Inuzuka actually started to accept each other. Weakness and all.

A smile painted on the teen's features, along with his trademark fang, as he reached the Nara's house. He inhaled and exhaled, then he brought his hand to the door. He knocked. Once, twice. No answer. Pouting, he tried once more. No answer.

"Hnn... Is Shika home?" He asked himself. He then rose his nose into the air and sniffed. Once, twice. "Ouhm... I can smell him though..." He said. Kiba bit his lip. "Should I just go inside? But that'll be rude... Hm..."

As the Inuzuka thought about it, the door opened. Kiba immediately return to his polite position.

"Hm? Oh, hello, Kiba-kun..." Mrs. Nara smiled warmly. Kiba returned the smile with a grin. "Hey, Mrs. Nara! Is Shika home?" He asked sweetly. Mrs. Nara nodded. "Yes, he's in his room. Come in, sweety, I'll make you tea." She smiled. Kiba gladly stepped in. Not to forget, slipping off his ninja shoes. "Sumimasen..." He said as he walked in.

"Sugar or milk, Kiba-kun?" Mrs. Nara asked. Kiba smiled. "Sugar'll be great, Mrs. Nara..." He answered nicely. "Douzo..." He smiled as the cup with sweet tea was served before him. He took the cup and sipped a bit. "Mm... As always, amazing tea, Mrs. Nara!"

The mother giggled. "Oh, Kiba... You're such a cutie pie... I doubt girls can resist you..."

"Ahaha... Sou, ka?" The fang-boy chuckled. "So... is Shika sleeping, Mrs. Nara?"

"Oh, iie, Kiba-kun. He's in a serious conversation with someone."

"Ou? Someone?"

"Ehn. I suppose it's about _love_..." She giggled. Kiba's eyes widen.

"Nani? Who _is_ Shika talking with?" Kiba asked, his throat feeling dry.

"Hmm... What was her name..."

"_She_!?" Kiba almost screeched, causing Mrs. Nara to slightly jump. "Y... Yes, is something the matter, Kiba-kun?"

"I... Iie... Na, Mrs. Nara... Do you suppose...?"

"That she will tell Shika that she loves him?"

Kiba gulped, sweating. "Y... Yeah..."

"Ehn... That's why I'm-"

"NO!!" Kiba dashed into Shikamaru's room, cutting off his companion before. The women blinked. What's going on?

* * *

"Y... You see, Shikamaru... I... I..."

"You what?"

"I... Aishiteru..."

BRAKK!!

Two heads turned, only to see panting Inuzuka Kiba by the doorframe. Shikamaru raised his thin brow. "Kiba?"

"Temari?" Kiba breathed. Temari's eyes widen. "Kiba?"

The wind-master glanced at the shadow nin, demanding an explanation. "Shika?" Kiba growled at the nickname. "_Shika_!?!" Shikamaru glanced at the growling teen. "Kiba?" He was confused. "What's wrong?"

Kiba gaped.

"WHAT'S WRONG!?!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WRONG!?! YOU TOLD ME THAT GIRLS WERE ALWAYS SUCH A DRAG!! THEN WHY IS _SHE_ HERE!?! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HER!?! WHY DID SHE--"

"The question is; why are _you _here!?" Temari knitted her brows. Kiba panted. "I... I..."

"You're disturbing us, fang-boy! This isn't ANY of your business!! NOW GET LOST!!" Temari screamed.

PAP.

Silence.

"Shika...? Wh... Why did you slap me...?" Tears formed on each eye of the wind-master. "Tears won't do, Temari." Shika growled. Kiba and Temari gasped. He was angry. SHIKAMARU was angry.

"Don't you EVER. EVER shout at Kiba again." He said darkly. Temari's eyes widen. She shook with fear. "B... But it's just not fair!! I LOVE YOU, SHIKAMARU!" She cried.

"I." Temari and Kiba glanced at the shadow nin. "Don't."

Temari's eyes widen again, as she hung her head. But then, jerked it back up. "I DON'T CARE!! I LOVE YOU, AND YOU'RE MINE!!" She screeched as she cling to the shadow nin's arm. Shikamaru growled. "I said-"

"I SAID; I DON'T CARE!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD!!" Temari jammed her eyes.

Kiba gasped. He frowned, tears forming. "NO!! YOU CAN'T HAVE SHIKA!! HE'S NOT YOURS!!"

"HE'S NOT YOURS EITHER!!" Temari screamed back. She pulled Shikamaru into a deep kiss. Kiba bit his lip. "STOP IT!!" He cried. Temari moaned. She pushed deeper into the lazy nin, causing him to moan. Kiba cried harder. "STOP!! SHIKA!!"

Temari broke the kiss, smirking at Kiba. She stuck out her tongue and began kissing Shikamaru's neck.

"Temari... Stop." Shika breathed.

"Hm, from your voice, I can tell you don't want me to stop." Temari smirked at the Inuzuka. Kiba brought his palm to his cute face and wiped his tears away. He closed his eyes, crying silently, when,

"Temariiiiii..."

His eyes widen in shock. The fang-boy jerked his head up. Shikamaru moaned and kissed back. Kiba felt his tears came again, rolling down his painted cheeks, causing the red paint to blur. He hiccuped.

"_That's it... Shika's hers..._"

"KIBA!!" Shikamaru pushed the kunoichi away as Kiba ran out the door.

* * *

"KUSOOO!! KUSOOOO!! DOUSHITEE!!?!" Kiba cried hard. He screamed to the sky, as small droplets of rain began to fall. He broke down, crying. The rain grew, washing the red paint away from the shinobi's face.

"Kiba? Kimi ka?" Kiba turned around.

Kankurou.

He was wearing a blue jacket with a white t-shirt inside and a black pants. He wasn't wearing his hat nor his face-paint.

"What's wrong?" The suna nin asked, kneeling before the younger teen, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "You okay?" His voice was kind and gentle to Kiba's ears. Kiba sobbed. "Kiba?"

"HUWAAAA!!" Kiba broke on Kankurou's chest, clutching the blue jacket the suna nin was wearing. "Ki... Kiba?"

After a while, the rain had stopped, and the shinobi calmed down a bit. He rested his tired head on Kankurou's chest, sighing. Kankurou followed the sigh, and wrapped his arms around the younger one. Kiba startled at first, but then relaxed against the touch. He felt Kankurou stroke his rich brown hair a few times. "What's wrong...? Why were you crying, Kiba?"

Kiba sniffed.

"What made you so sad?" Kankurou asked, tilting his head to see the expression of the Inuzuka. Silence for a while.

"Love."

Kiba answered weakly. Kankurou shifted and held the fragile teen by the shoulders. "Love? What about it?"

"It's... It's hurting me..." Kiba breathed. Kankurou stroke his cheek. "I can see that, inuko..." Kiba gave a weak smile at the nickname. "But who...?" Kiba sighed. "I... It's Shikamaru..."

"Oh..." Kankurou smiled. "I knew you had a feeling towards that lazy ass ninja." Kiba frowned. "Hey! Don't call him that!" Kankurou chuckled. "Hmm... proceed." He smiled. Kiba returned the smile.

"Well..."

* * *

"KIBA!! KIBAA!! KI-" Shikamaru paused. They were laughing.

"Kankurou...?" He whispered to himself. "No..." The deer jogged to the two shinobi. "Kiba?"

Kiba and Kankurou stopped laughing, glancing at the shadow nin. "Shikamaru?" Kiba whispered. He stood up. "I-"

"I'M SORRY!" Shikamaru cried. Kiba felt his eyes widen. "I'M SO SORRY!!" Shikamaru's tears flowed. "Shi... Shika?"

"I'm sorry for everything, Kiba, DON'T GO!! PLEASE!! COME BACK!!" He cried. Kiba stared. "What do you mean, Shika?" he asked. Shikamaru held the other by his shoulders. "Please don't leave me for Kankurou!! Please DON'T!! I'm SORRY!!" He cried. "Leave you? For Kankurou?" Kiba giggled. "Shika," he cupped the shadow nin's chin. "I'll never leave you... Especially for somebody else..." He glanced at the chuckling Kankurou. "Okay?"

Shikamaru nodded. He hugged his Kiba lovingly. "I'll never get trapped by my hormones ever again... Especially with Temari... I promise..." Kiba smiled. He nodded as he hugged back. They broke apart when Kiba pulled Shika forward. Instead of kissing him, he licked Shikamaru's cheek. Shikamaru blushed as the other grinned.

Kankurou smiled at the back. He sighed. _"So it was Temari, eh? I'll totally chew her up for messing with these two..."_

* * *

Kiba and Shikamaru were walking down the Konohagakure streets.

Kiba smiled as he rested his head on Shikamaru's shoulder. Not for long, a group of swarming grils attacked. "KYAAA!! SHIKAMARUU!! WE LOVE YOUU!!" Kiba pouted. He jerked Shikamaru's arm and dragged him.

Both of them laughed as the girls chased after them.

Shikamaru snickered.

"Girls are such a drag..."

* * *

Lui : Finnito datte!!

Shika : Jeez...

Kiba : Na, it's cute, Lui-chan...

Lui : Of course it is!! GYAHAHAH!!

Shika : The cheek lick _was _cute, I have to admit...

Kiba : Yeah.

Lui : Come on, Kiba! Do it again!

Kiba : WHAT?!

Lui : For the sake of the fanfic readers!!

Kiba : (glance at Shika)

Shika : (blush) whatever. Just make it quick.

Kiba : (smile) slrrrp!! (lick! )

Lui : GYAAAA!!! (dies of nosebleed) ... (rises again) THAT WAS KAWAII!!

Shika : Yeah, yeah, now just click that button, minna.

Kiba : If you CLICK, I'll LICK!!

Shika : (blushes) YEAH!! HURRY UP!! CLICK THAT BUTTON!!

Lui : Ooh,,, raging hormones, eh, Shika??

Shika : (blush) Shut it.

Lui : Do as the 'inuko' says, minna...

Shika : I'll kill Kankurou someday... calling my Kiba with pet names... Che!

Kiba : aWww...

Lui : Whatever, fluffy stuff later. CLICK it minna! Kiba'll do the LICK again!! HAAHHA!! SEE YAAA!!


End file.
